


And so it goes...

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse sings, Drinking, F/M, Sadness, fluff!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sad day for Nora, until Danse admits his feelings in a unique way.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it goes...

Paladin Danse thought it a little odd when Nora had asked him if they could stop early for the night in Diamond City. He knew she had a flat there, but it wasn't like her to call halt in the early afternoon. Besides that, he could see that something was bothering her, and had been all day.

He checked in to the Dugout and had a couple of drinks at the bar before enjoying a long hot shower. As he was dressing he thought he'd find Nora and see if she wanted to grab something to eat together.

The minute he stepped out of his room, he recognized her laugh coming from the bar. He stepped into the room and sure enough, there she was sitting about halfway down, with two men he didn't like the look of at all. He knew guys just like them in the Brotherhood. They were in town for only one night, only looking for one thing and it was plain that they had found their target.

Danse did a quick check of the holster and the .44 he carried in concealment, and made a bee line for his Knight.

He stepped right up behind her before the two men noticed, and Nora herself didn't turn to face him until the man to her right spoke.

“You want to back off there, pal?” Righty said, with a hateful look at Danse.

Danse didn't say a word, choosing instead to level a hard stare at the man.

Nora turned around then to see what was happening.

“Paladin Danse!” she said a bit too loudly, grinning from ear to ear. “I was looking for you.”

He had never seen Nora this intoxicated and quite frankly, he thought she was adorable.

“Want to grab dinner?” he asked, unable to stop himself from grinning at her.

“No. I just wanna get drunk.” She pouted at him.

“Then she's in the right company for that!” Boomed the man to her left, slopping down another tumbler of Barborov's Best in front of her.

“I think that's enough,” Danse said, focusing on the man on the left, this time.

“Well, I don't think it's up to you. Go find your own action, asshole.” Lefty muttered.

“Nora? I think it's time to go.” He said, reaching out for her arm.

“But... Danse..” she argued.

“I know, you want to get drunk. And that's fine. I'll match you shot for shot, but first, I want you to eat something. We traveled a lot of miles today and you've hardly eaten anything. Come on. Food. That's an order.”

Using that term had the desired effect. Nora stood up, more than a little wobbly from the moonshine and the two men on each side of her stepped back to talk between themselves.

Danse slid his arm around her waist and steadied her enough to make it out the door.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked, her words still slurred.

“Why? What are you talking about?” He asked in confusion, guiding her through the marketplace to her flat.

“I just couldn't handle that today, just not today.” she mumbled, her voice cracking.

Danse didn't ask anything more, deciding that she was just talking nonsense from the moonshine. He took her keys out of her hand and unlocked the door to home plate.

He helped her inside and coaxed her into sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

“You, wait right here,” he said, turning her chin so she was looking at his face. “I'm going to grab us some noodles and we'll eat, ok?”

Nora nodded, before laying her head down on top of her arms.

“I'll be right back,” Danse said, taking her keys and slipping out the door quickly. He had dealt with his share of drunk superiors and subordinates alike, and he knew if he could get her to eat something she'd fall asleep pretty easily.

He was barely gone five minutes but when he returned Nora was gone from the table. He set the food down quickly and went looking for her. He heard the shower running and cracked the door open just enough to call to her.

“You ok?” He asked, growing alarmed when she didn't answer.

“Adams?” He tried again, using just her last name.

“Answer me or I'm coming in to find out why you aren't.” he muttered with a frown.

“I'm.. fine... I'll be out in a minute,” she finally replied. She didn't sound quite so slurred with her speech, but something in her tone of voice was definitely off.

He went back to the small kitchen of her flat and sat down, still frowning. He pulled out a bowl of the noodles and started to eat as he waited for her, keeping part of his attention on the sounds from the bathroom. He heard the shower turn off and a moment later the unmistakable sound of bare feet heralded her arrival.

Danse looked up and almost choked on a mouthful of noodles.

She was dressed, but barely. Her face had a fresh scrubbed pink hue to it, devoid of all make up, and she wore a man's blue button up long sleeve shirt. The shirt came all the way to her knees, but the high cut on the side kept drawing his attention to places it didn't need to go.

She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out her bowl of noodles and started picking at it.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Yes and no.” she answered, sounding much less slurred now.

“So, do you want to tell me what has been bothering you all day?”

Nora set her fork down and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Today is Shaun's birthday.. and I don't even know where he is,” she said softly.

Danse winced inwardly. He should have known it would be something like that. There wasn't much that could rattle his combat partner and the way she'd been distant and quiet all day, he should have guessed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked sincerely.

“Stay for a while and keep me company?” she sniffed.

Danse didn't answer with words. He knew he wasn't very good with them when it came to feelings. Instead, he reached out and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

She squeezed back and even offered a weak smile before picking up her fork and eating.

The past five months with Nora had taught Danse a lot of things. One of them being that if words failed him, and she had seen it happen many times, it was ok to speak in other ways. A touch. A look. Even a hug wasn't out of his comfort zone with her.

It had been a struggle to tell her that she was his best friend and he was happy, but scared at the same time. That he didn't want to lose her.

Her flirting with him had been completely unexpected. He hadn't lied when he said she had definitely given him something to think about. The truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt something for her he had never felt for any other woman. It went far beyond attraction. He would do anything for her.

After they had finished eating he cleaned up the bowls and silverware while she went in to light a fire in the fireplace.

When he joined her she was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, watching the fire. Danse sat down beside her, leaning back against the couch and staring into the flames with her.

When she reached over and slipped her hand in his he could feel his heart beat faster. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained,_ he thought as he gathered his courage and leaned close enough to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. He knew he was blushing profusely when he leaned back, but the look she gave him was worth it.

Her mouth was open in surprise and her free hand came up to touch the spot on her cheek. Then the look of surprise faded into the sweetest smile he had ever seen. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the backs of his scared, calloused knuckles making him blush. She dragged his hand across her shoulders, so his arm was stretched around her.

He pulled her closer, snuggling her into his side.

As much as he was enjoying the contact between them, he knew this was not the time to talk about it. Not with everything else she was feeling tonight.

He could wait.

“Nora?” he said, rubbing his hand against her shoulder, “I don't want to leave you alone tonight. Would it be alright with you if I slept on the couch?”

“No,” she replied immediately. “That couch is too small for you. You'll wake up with aches and pains in the morning. You should sleep in the big bed.”

“No,” he shook his head. “There is no way I'm running you out of your bed--”

“You won't be,” she said with exaggerated slowness.

It took just a second for Danse to realize what she meant.

“Look,” he said, feeling nervous. “I wasn't trying to get you.. make you do something.. I don't... th-think this is the right time..”

“You're right Danse, it's not. But you sleeping with me tonight, just sleeping, would mean a lot to me. I want you there.”

He nodded, swallowing hard. “I promise, I'll behave myself.”

“I promise I will too. I.. I just want you with me.” She said softly.

“It does sound nice, especially tonight,” Danse admitted.

“There is something I want tho,” she said, turning to face toward him.

“What's that?” he grinned.

“A song,” She grinned back.

“Oh, come on...” he whined halfheartedly.

“Please?”

“Dammit,” Danse grumbled, shifting his eyes to look at her accusingly.

Nora waited patiently, still smiling at him.

“I think I know a good one.” He sighed after a few moments had passed.

Nora smiled in triumph.

It had only taken one time of overhearing Danse sing and she had been begging him to sing to her from time to time since. He secretly loved it, especially when she praised his deep baritone voice. He cleared his throat and started.

 

_In every heart, there is a room. A sanctuary safe and strong,_

_to heal the wounds of lovers past until a new one comes along._

 

_I spoke to you, in cautious tones, you answered me with no pretense._

_And still I feel I've said too much. My silence is my self defense._

 

_And every time I've held a rose, it seems I only felt the thorns._

_And so it goes, and so it goes, and so will you soon I suppose._

 

_But if my silence, made you leave, then that would be my worst mistake._

_S_ _o I will share this room with you, and you can have this heart to break._

 

_And this is why my eyes are closed, it's just as well for all I've seen._

_And so it goes, and so it goes, and you're the only one who knows._

 

_So I would choose to be with you, that's if the choice were mine to make._

_But you can make decisions too... and you can have this heart to break._

 

_And so it goes, and so it goes, and you're the only one who knows._

 

Nora was crying now and suddenly Danse felt like he had done something very wrong. It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize to her when she spoke.

“Do you think I'd ever break your heart?” she asked, wiping away her tears.

“No. I don't. But, even if I knew without a doubt that I would get my heart broken.. I would still want to feel the way I do about you and I would want every second I could spend with you.” He said shyly, opening up to her without even thinking about it.

She smiled at him again.

“Want to go get some sleep?” he asked, looking forward to holding her while they slept. It would be a first for them.

“I would really like that, sweetheart.” Nora answered softly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Billy Joel. If you've never heard it, or if it's been a long time since you've hear it. Treat yourself. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHO6a2H-pqY


End file.
